totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: The Cutting Edge
Post sign ups below with your character's name, stereotype, and a short biography. Sign ups All right, here's my character. I might sign up more than one, if that's allowed. *'Name:' Q *'Stereotype:' The Enigma *'Biography:' Q is very enigmatic, which basically means that he is mysterious and difficult to understand. No one knows much about Q, not even his parents or close friends. It is believed that Q used to be a hyper and fun-loving boy, but due to some personal issues, he started to get quiet, and eventually, it seemed as if he had disappeared altogether. It's hard to understand Q's motivations and he's very reserved. He's not necessarily an open book. Some people try their best to understand Q, only to end up with nothing. In fact - Q is so mysterious, we, the producers, are having a hard time writing his biography since we know absolutely nothing about him. So, we're just gonna end with this: fried chicken. Hope you like this. XD Toadgamer80Damn. We're in a tight spot. 21:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name:' Gale *'Stereotype:' The Ruthless Antagonist *'Biography:' Gale isn't like those pathetic antagonists you see on television - he actually has a good strategy, and isn't arrogant like most. He knows that if he slips up, he can easily lose. Gale doesn't show any mercy when competing, and even if he likes you, he'll do his best to eliminate you if you're a threat to his strategy. Gale is extremely competitive, and he'll do his best to defeat anyone who challenges his authority. Gale is a snake, and unfortunately, no one can see his true colors. *'Keep calm...[[User talk: Owenandheatherfan|And may the odds be ''ever in your favor.]]' 21:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: Arthur *'Stereotype: '''The Bookworm *'Biography: 'Arthur has known how to read since the age of two, and he wants to be a great author someday. Sadly, he cannot think of a good plot for his great novel. So he is constantly taking notes on events in his life, and interviewing people. He is very observant, and needs to know every detail on everything *Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 21:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: '60 *'Stereotype: 'The Excercise Instructor *'Biography: '''60 is extremely athletic. She's strong, fast, and flexible. But she has a tiny OCD problem. She has to do everything sixty times! For example, if she picks her nose, she has to do it for sixty seconds. And if she accidentally does it for sixty-one seconds, she'll have to do it for sixty minutes. 60 thinks she's Total Drama material, but her doctor says no. But she didn't listen. She is quite ditzy, but is a tough competiter. * Sorry if it's short, I keep getting edit conflicted, so I got bored. [[User:Information Box|1n4m@t10n]] '''★ 21:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: '''Daniel *'Stereotype: The Pyromaniac *'Biography: '''Daniel is a..*cough* pyromaniac. He's never comfortable when he doesn't have a match in his hands. He knows how to make homemade fireworks, fires, and his favorite color is red. He hopes some rare charcoal and fire lighters might be found on the setting of Total Drama: The Cutting Edge. Jaxswim is Haunted 21:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: 'Jewel *'Stereotype: The Malicious Gossip-Girl *'Biography: '''Ever since Jewel was young, her and her cousin Heather have been best friends, because they were equally devious in every way. So when Heather got onto the television show ''Total Drama Island, Jewel became extremely jealous, and vowed to herself that she was better than Heather in every single way. Whenever Heather had a flaw in her strategy, Jewel took note of it. When Jewel heard that'' Total Drama'' was looking for a new cast, she immediately signed up in order to prove that she has perfected Heather's strategy and that by using it, she can win the million dollars the first time she attempts, even if it means she has to lie, cheat, or steal to do so. ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' 21:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: ' Jack *'Stereotype: '''The "Joker" *'Biography: Jack is a huge fan of the Batman comic book series, his favorite character in this series is "The Joker". Jack read the Joker comics day and night until one day he snapped and actually believe he was The Joker. Now he wears a big suit and wears clown makeup just like the Joker's. He even acts like the Joker, putting people in danger and causing people misery. He auditioned for Total Drama: The Cutting Edge to kill Batman, who he believes is the host of the show. *Totoro' Hey, Hey, Hey! 22:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: ' Alice and Ann *'Stereotype: The Double *'Biography: '''If there's anything the Wilson family is known for, it's twins. The mother, Hannah, has a twin sister who lives across the country. The oldest daughters, Susan and Sally, are twins. The younger, Molly and Michelle, are twins. And then there's Ann - the only one without a twin. However, Ann has always been jealous of her sisters not realizing she does have a "twin" - a character she's made up in her head that she pretends to be. Nobody but Ann's family even knows she doesn't have a twin, due to how different the two girls are. Even Ann is convinced she's real - sometimes she'll even get in fights with Alice over petty things like normal sisters. Ann auditioned for Total Drama: The Cutting Edge so she and Alice can win the money to buy a new apartment to move into after they finish high school. *Ale-Alejandro meow. 23:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: Fox *'Stereotype': The Icy Hero *'Biography': If you're expecting somebody as mean, as cold, as harsh and sarcastic as Fox to be an antagonist, you would be right... unless you're talking about Fox. He drives away anyone looking for friendship - not because he's a loner, but because he doesn't like their attitude or some other trivial reason. He was diagnosed with Asperger's at the age of seven, but he never uses it as an excuse. He has manipulated his classmates, his teachers and, sometimes, even the principal at all of his schools. He believes that to win Total Drama: The Cutting Edge, he will have to use his cynicism and cruelty for good. He auditioned to hoist the villains by their own petard (giving someone a taste of their own medicine, to non-TVtropers) , while insulting almost everyone else. *TDZincIt doesn't concern you, since you're gonna die! 21:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Name': Chastity *'Stereotype': The Seductive Strategist *'Biography': Chastity always gets what she wants. She's not smart or kind but she's ruthless and has the power to take advantage of any guy with her killer persuasion and attractiveness. However, underneath it all, she's hiding a dark secret that's just waiting to unveil itself; all of her hair fell out from stress when she was little. She now wears a wig to hide her baldness. *'User': TDIFan13 Keep up the auditions, guys. We've already accepted a few, but we're looking for more.--'Bigez620 - Peace, ' 18:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Name:' Three *'Stereotype:' (The Unscrupulous Flirt) *'Biography:' Ever since Three started watching Total Drama, she had loved it from the start. She is over-competitive with a bit of a Type A attitude. She also takes everything so seriously and especially when she gets competitive. Three gets angered very easily over the littlest things. However, she can be nice at times and tries to get with the cutest boys. She joined Total Drama, because she wants the money and that she knows she can win. Or does she? [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 01:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Name:' Jeff *'Stereotype:' The Clumsy Swimmer *'Biography:' If there are two things in Jeff's life that people always label him by, it's his swimming obsessions and his extreme clumsiness. Jeff is a great swimmer but sometimes goes a bit overboard sometimes. Someday he hopes to join the Olympians and stand on that platform to receive a metal...if he can stand on it. Knowing Jeff, there's a good chance he'll trip and fall off. But that can never stop him! Jeff will always try to curb his clumsiness and make friends to try to do the best he can. *'Aimerstalk''' 23:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC)